Campfire Comfort
by Samuu-Vo
Summary: [By Lil-Samuu and Potter29vo] Each of the characters reflects on the upcoming final battle around the campfire one night. [Chapter III up]
1. Colette

Here's the first chapter of what will hopefully grow into a story where each character tells a bit of it so that, once it's finished, you'll know the whole picture :) Potter29Vo kindly suggested we should work on a fic together so we'll take it in turns to write each chapter :)

Set a short while before the final battle of the game. Everyone's gathered around the campfire after a hard day in which they've tried to prepare themselves for the battle.

This is the first time I've written a Tales of Symphonia fic in first person, but it just seemed right to do so this time.

Many thanks and hugs must go to my 'brother', a very good friend of mine who isn't actually related to me in any way but who is such a good, close friend I do consider him a brother. It's because of him I, and thus the chibis, know what it's like to have such a good friend who's that close to you. He's a wonderful friend and a constant source of support and inspiration.

Thanks also to my chibis, without them I couldn't write as they're my little muses or whatever you want to call them, and to my fiancé, who is always there for me. I love him very much.

And finally thanks to Potter29Vo for suggesting we work on a fic together and for coming up with the title for this, I can never think of titles :) This chapter's dedicated to her, because she suggested we should write a fic together and so here's the start of one. Also talking to her by e-mail got me thinking about some of the ideas I want to include in this :) This fic is also dedicated to my 'brother' because without him I wouldn't know what it's like to have a great, 'adopted' sibling :)Dedicted to Urby as well, because she too understands my rambling and puts up with my ranting. I hope it cheers her up :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I absolutely love it, will admit I have a slight obsession with it, but Namco actually own it I believe :)

Lil-Samuu

* * *

Colette

Although the scene around the campfire would look relaxed to any chance passer-by I could tell everyone was feeling a little nervous and apprehensive. It wouldn't be long before we would confront Yggdrasil, when we would try to win, and end, our quest.

We'd been preparing ourselves today, both mentally and physically, and everyone looked a bit worn out.

Even though I could feel the tension around the camp, felt it within myself, I could still find some peace. No matter what happened I always felt safe when Lloyd held me. Curled up in his lap now, my head on his chest, his arms around me, I could find calm and the smile on my face was a genuine one.

Lloyd made me feel loved, wanted, more than just a body to be sacrificed. I owed him so much, my life even, and it fills my heart with joy to know that my love and devotion to him are requited. It makes me feel a lovely warm, fuzzy, floaty feeling in my heart and all over my body.

I opened my eyes which I'd closed so I could fully concentrate on the wonderful feelings I felt when I snuggled with Lloyd. I spotted Sheena away from the others, looking as though she felt her body was heavy with, with sadness.

I gave a little whimper, I hated seeing her like this, and Lloyd must have heard me.

"Go on, go and comfort her," he whispered to me softly.

I nuzzled him, kissed him and gave him a tight hug before wandering over to Sheena.

"Oneechan?" I whispered the childish-style Mizuhoan word for 'older sister' as I knelt beside her. In the time I had known her I had become very close to Sheena.

She understood how I felt about a lot of things, having been through similar situations herself. Admittedly she'd not been asked to sacrifice herself but she had been used for the cause of a group of people, shunned because she was different and had experienced the pain of failure at something she'd been trained specifically to do. I didn't have to explain anything about myself, my thoughts and feelings, to her, she just _knew_.

And as fantastic as Lloyd and Genis were as friends, well, Lloyd was more than a friend now but I had been too young to understand romantic love until recently, it was lovely to have a female friend about my own age.

Her maturer attitudes and knowledge, the few years she'd lived longer than me, plus the closeness, the understanding we shared, meant I had come to consider her as an older sister. I'd even begun to call her oneechan, and she sometimes called me 'little sister' when she talked to me.

It was nice, having a sister, even if we weren't technically related. I'm an only child for obvious reasons, so it's great to have the closeness, the support, of a sibling figure, especially at this very difficult time.

Right now though it seemed like she needed my support and I was glad to give it to her.

"Oneechan?" I whispered again and this time she looked up at me. Her eyes held a weary sadness in them and I felt the overwhelming urge to hug her, to let her know I cared and that she wasn't alone. So I did, curling up in her lap like a little child might, wrapping my arms around her.

She took a little while to respond but eventually began to stroke my hair, a gesture I knew she found soothing.

I purred softly, letting her know I was enjoying the fuss.

I liked hugging Sheena, she felt all warm and right to hold, but in a completely different way to the way it felt to hug my beloved Lloyd, another thing that reinforced the feeling of being as close as siblings who got on well might be.

"My sister, what am I going to do?" Sheena sighed. I knew from the tone of her voice it was a rhetorical question so I held her and waited for her to be ready to continue.

I glanced around and saw Zelos looking over at us, an odd expression on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes, hoping he wasn't thinking our gesture of affection, of closeness, the hug, was something more.

Yes, I would say I loved Sheena, but not in a romantic way. My heart belonged to Lloyd, plain and simple, and I knew I loved him too much to ever even contemplate loving another in the same way. However there are many different types of love as Lloyd told me he'd explained to Genis once, and it was a different type of love I felt for Sheena. Family love, not romantic.

It annoyed me immensely when people gave us 'knowing' or disapproving looks in the street if Sheena and I walked along with an arm around each other. We looked too different to one another for people to think we were related and so they seemed to jump to the conclusion that the gesture meant more than it actually did. It made me cross and I suspected that if one of us was male we'd get even more 'knowing' looks.

There's too much hate in these worlds and it's sad when a simple gesture of closeness between friends is assumed to mean something else. I hope that changes if, no, WHEN we succeed in reuniting the two worlds.

We have to succeed. I don't want to even imagine what might happen if we failed.

Zelos got up and went to sit next to Lloyd. It was then I realised he'd not been looking at us, I might as well have not been there for all he cared, for his eyes were concentrating firmly on Sheena.

He, too, looked troubled and as he began to talk to Lloyd I suspected that he may be talking about similar concerns to the ones I felt Sheena might share with me at any moment. The pair of them obviously cared about each other but had trouble expressing this.

Sheena began to hum a lullaby-like tune and that, along with her stroking my hair, made me feel drowsy.

"Alright?" I prompted her to talk to me before sleep dragged me under its spell. Sheena gave a heavy sigh and began.

I was right, it was matters of the heart that had been running through her mind although she, too, was also concerned about the upcoming battle. It loomed over us, the niggling sense that something big was about to happen, something that wouldn't go away.

I listened, offering words when they were needed, a quiet, caring ear when they were not, until I felt Sheena had done all the talking she needed to to take some of the weight off her mind.

Then I did what a good little sister should, I grabbed a pillow, whapped the summoner with it and grinned delightedly as she protested but joined in with the game anyways.

It was important to be serious sometimes, but equally it was important just to let go and play at other times. And now what Sheena needed to unwind was a fun pillow fight and I was willing to put up a good fight, it wasn't only cards that she could turn from harmless objects into effective weapons. It was really surprising how much wallop she could pack with a bag of feathers and fluff. But I loved it, one of the many perks of having a big sister and I had a great one.


	2. Sheena

**Note To Readers **

Since Lil-Samuu decided to write in first POV for the Colette chapter, I figured I'ddo the same thing with the Sheena chapter as well. Most people who read my fics (not one-shots) would have noticed that I usually write first POV so this would be a good opportunity to write more in Sheena's prospective.

It's funny that the two of us started writing together the same way two awesome FFVIII writers started writing their combined fic as well (Love ya Ashbear!). One wrote a review to the other, then the other sent an e-mail talking about that review, and now, we started writing a fic together.

Many thanks for all those reviewers who have inspired me to keep on writing Sheelos and continue the fight to win over the Sheeloyd fics. Lastly, many thanks to Lil-Samuu for the plot of this fic and letting me help write it. I couldn't do this without all of you.

* * *

_**Of all the earthly music, that which reaches farthest into heaven is the beating of a truly loving heart.**_

_**-Henry Ward Beecher**_

_**Sheena**_

_**By Potter29vo**_

The warmth of the fire in front of me was bringing life back to my freezing skin and the scent of the meal cooked by Genis was bringing the life back to my stuffy nose as well. The atmosphere surrounding everyone around me was tense from the cuddling couple to the moody Casanova in the corner.

I felt awful, simply awful. There were no other words to describe this feeling.

Not only was I alone in the other corner, away from everyone else and Zelos, I was keeping all the emotions and thoughts running through my mind to myself. What would they say if they knew what I was thinking? What would everyone think if they knew that I was not as tough as I appeared to be on the outside?

I did not dare disturb Colette and Lloyd for my own whiny needs or Zelos for the sake of getting harassed by his words. Everyone else wouldn't have cared as much either. So, I just simply sat here in this corner all by myself and kept everything to myself. I was growing up now, and I should stop complaining like a spoiled brat.

Ever since I saw Kuchinawa walk away from my life and the village, I knew that my life back home in Mizuho would never be the same again. He was like a brother to me, a best friend I could always depend on, and yet, at the same time, he always had a grudge against me. A grudge that would not fade in a day or two.

The image of seeing my Grandfather wake up after years of being in a coma brought happiness that I thought I could never feel again. The indescribable feeling of importance to another human being, of being needed in this world for a cause, and I had found it many times in my life from being a summoner to being a successor.

At times like this, however, just a short time away before the unavoidable end to Mithos's plans, I missed the hard days of training through rain or shine with the men of Mizuho to become a better ninja group for the future. I missed the abundant days of just sitting on the bridge above the river that ran by our entire village. I missed the lonely days in the gardens with almost every kind of vegetables there were around me.

This was when I gasped, realizing that I was actually homesick. All the moments spent on this journey; I really missed the feeling of just being an ordinary ninja, working and training like everyone else. I don't want to be different. I don't want to be treated differently, especially when people figure out I am actually a Summoner. Back at home, I was treated this way to the end and when I joined Lloyd's group, the leftover feelings were still there.

The feeling of sleeping on the same bed everyday never had so much significance before. I could still remember the days when I would just complain and complain how hard Mizuhoan beds were. Now, I absolutely missed that feeling. On a journey like this one, when the bed you sleep on today would not be the same one you will sleep on tomorrow or yesterday. Yes, the beds in the hotels we've been in were much softer and morecomfortable than the ones at home, but how could that replace the feeling of being at home all safe and protected?

Here, we fight everyday and not a single day goes by when I don't fear for my life or someone else's life. I was a coward all this time.

"Oneechan?" I heard a faint whisper from outside all of these gloomy thoughts I held within me.

Mizuho… how much I longed to be there at this moment. How much I wanted to be part of that group again and live the rest of my life in secrecy, not caring for anyone else but the people around me.

"Oneechan?" This time, I heard the word loud and clear. My eyes wandered to the source of the noiseand found Colette, my wonderful younger sister, in front of me with concern on her usually bright face.

I was tired, really tired. I did not even have the strength to answer her sweet little face, the younger sister who I had unofficially adopted. Her darting blue eyes searched for any answer whatsoever, but I gave none. I felt hopeless and what was even more pathetic was I finally got the comfort I needed, but paid no attention to it. I felt even more alone.

Unexpectedly, I found myself in a simple gesture from Colette. A mere hug was all that I needed to make me feel easier within myself. The concern she felt for me was overwhelming. In this small hug, for a moment, I felt needed by someone else in this world and not just for summoning spirits or leading a group of people, but for being myself. For just being Sheena. That was all that counted to the people around me.

How could I have forgotten? How could I have lost the meaning of family? It was true that I have a precious family back in Mizuho, waiting for me to come back and help, but I also have a wonderful family right here, right before my eyes. They were always there. Always. The warmth of being in a family tore away all the sorrow I had felt before.

Gently, I started stroking her lovely golden hair. The strands were were silky and soft, unlike mine. I knew how much my younger sister enjoyed these small embraces between us. I couldn't imagine what I would do without her. She was always so naïve and maybe this was why I loved her so much. Because of this younger child, I finally understood the significance of me being here in the group.

All of us were a family. Every one of us. Regal was like a father figure to all of us, while, most of the time, Raine was the mother figure. Genis and Presea were the young ones, always needed some form of attention and at the same time, always helped out in every way they could. Then, there was my dear younger sister Colette, who always believed in me and looked up to me for advice. She was also young, yet so free. What was left was the other two: Lloyd and Zelos.

With a short glance over at Lloyd, I knew how much I admired him from depths of my heart. I had always admired him from the days I tried to assassinate Colette up until now. Another feeling I had for him was respect. It is true he is slightly younger than I, and can be a bit immature at times, but he is always there for me. He is always there for everyone. Personally, I would call him a leader. He gained my respect with his actions, not just words.

From the day that Volt killed playful Corrine I thought I was lost, lost forever in my own weak mind and heart, never to regain completely from the losses I had caused and had suffered. When I saw Volt, nothing mattered anymore. I knew I was going to lose. Losing was my specialty for various reasons. But as Corrine fell down motionless before my eyesI felt anger, sadness, and the determination to live and obtain the power of this murderer!

At that exact moment, when I finally realized I could not be weak anymore, Lloyd was there. No one was there for me besides Corrine before but Lloyd stood there in front of me, protecting me from the attacks and telling me to stand up and fight. I would never forget this. I would never forget the words had he spoken or the actions he displayed. Lastly, I would never forget the respect and admiration I had for him from then on.

However, that was all there was to it- respect and admiration.

I respected my Grandpa. I loved my Grandpa. I respected Orochi and Kuchinawa. I loved them both. I respected Lloyd Irving. So I thought, I loved him.

Now I know better that there are different types of love in the worlds I took the wrong path. I loved my Grandpa, the one who cared for me all my life and taught me everything. I would do anything to repay this dept. This didn't mean I wanted anything more. Orochi and Kuchinawa were like brothers to me, so that was brotherly love. I never even thought of sharing the love between a man and a woman with them!

It was the same with Lloyd as well, I always thought I loved him, something more than there really was. In the end, I knew all of it was only a mere mirage caused by the great respect and admiration I had for him. I never loved him that way. It was as if a fan would admire someone so much that they thought this was the love they wanted.

"My sister, what am I going to do?" She didn't answer as I sighed to myself. All those times I thought I had a crush on Lloyd when I did not.

I glanced down at the little angel, wondering if she was asleep during the time I had turned my attention away from her. Instead, I found her eyes going in another direction, which I followed with my own eyes. This was when I finally hadeye contact with the idiot Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Even though he was distant, I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought of his silent gaze upon us. Inwardly, the beating of my heart increased without control. Suddenly, I saw him raise an eyebrow and give me "the look", the one I think meant "Sheena, your cheeks are burning because of my gorgeous good looks again". Sometimes, I couldn't help but be either mad or amused by his small antics.

Regardless of our differences, I could honestly say I knew him very well and vice versa. He spoke with delight and carelessness. He acted with selfish ambitions. At times like this, I felt that he was disturbed by lots of things around him but still tried to act like the idiot he was.

As time went on, we exchanged a lot of words with each other, whether they were of concerns, taunts, or encouragement. We cared for each other when the other one was down, teased each other when the other one was bored, and we encouraged each other when the other oneneeded motivation. Everything about him was mellifluous, even all the trouble he caused.

We fight an awful lot because we actually mind what the other person has to say. If it were anyone else I would merely ignore him or her, not wasting my breath with words of anger or dislike. At least, this was what I believed. I actually believe that he thought about me enough to even think of all these remarks.

He continued to stare until I finally stuck out my tongue at him, causingan expression of surprise to appear onhis face.

Finally, he stood up, gave me a forced smile, and walked over to Lloyd's side. Had he caught my stare at Lloyd a second ago? Was he mad now? In the end, he sat by Lloyd's side and I just smiled privately. It was the same as with Colette and myself, they were like brothers. We were all in one big family. They might not show it on the outside, but I believed they were alike in many ways and cared for each other deeply.

I felt better about myself after all these events we had all gone through together. Everything seemed to be in a new light, a more peaceful one. The battle tomorrow I already know we will win. Not even Mithos could beat the strength we all had for ourselves and for each other. Nothing could compare to this. The bond we all share as one will be our main key to winning. We are all strong, whether it is with our weapons or our hearts.

"Sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little gold pigeon  
With sapphire eyes;  
Sleep to the singing  
Of mother-bird swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where her little one lies.

Away out yonder  
I see a star,  
Silvery star  
With a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling  
I hear it calling  
Calling and tinkling  
The night along.

In through the window  
A moonbeam comes,  
Little gold moonbeam  
With misty wings;  
All silently creeping,  
It asks; "Is he sleeping  
Sleeping and dreaming  
While mother sings"...

But sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little gold pigeon  
With mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing-  
See, I am swinging -  
Swinging the nest  
Where my darling lies." I sang the famous Mizuho lullaby as best as I could.

After singing a lullaby to Colette, I continued to stroke her hair. She seemed to be steadily drifting off into a soft slumber. I began to fall asleep myself when I felt a small tug.

"Alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks for always being there for me, my sister. I really needed that hug." I felt a small nod and knew she was still listening.

Home… the battle is drawing nearer and soon, I will go back home to the village I long for so much. I am determined to show my village that even if I was a summoner and the successor to Mizuho, I am also Sheena. I am Sheena Fujibayashi and I want everyone to look at me for who I am, not what titles I processed. I will protect everyone I cared for.

"You want to hear something interesting" Suddenly, I brought out a question as I told Colette in a faint whisper about what I thought to myself about my village and Zelos as she listened without a peep. At last, she nodded to show she had listened the entire time.

Out of the blue my sister whapped me with a pillow. It was so unexpected that I didn't realize I was hit until I heard her small giggles. I grabbed one of my own with a mischievousness look on my face. Is this a challenge I'm sensing?

Tomorrow I am determined to win the battle to protect the family I have back in Mizuho, the family I have right here, and everyone else in the world even the reckless Zelos Wilder. Grinning to myself at the last thought, I knew I must win this battle in front of me first.


	3. Raine

Thanks to Minnie for writing the excellent Sheena chapter :) This fic's a lot of fun to write and it's great to be able to work on it with Minnie, seeing her ideas and views for the same situation with different characters.

The Raine chibi wanted to have her say next, so here it is, Raine's chapter :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I didn't when I wrote the Colette chapter, I don't now :) I just have an obsession with it and for writing about it :)

Lil-Samuu

* * *

Raine

I sighed as the ball of playful fury and fluff that was Colette and Sheena locked in a pillow fight made its way past me.

Both girls had been through some tough stuff since we'd started this quest so it was good to see them having fun, relaxing while they had the chance. Their play, however, made me feel all the more isolated.

No doubt they would pause their game, puzzled, if I attempted to join in. Not because either of them was unfriendly but simply because the adult figure of the group, myself, joining in with such a childish activity would seem odd.

Trouble was I'd been forced to grow up too quickly. Being made to look after yourself and your baby brother all by yourself in a strange place where you didn't know anyone will do that to you.

I love Genis very much, despite his occasional outbursts of childish impudence he is a good brother and a wonderful source of support in what is a harsh world to us. But part of me wishes I could have been allowed to have a proper childhood. To have played games such as the ones Colette and Sheena seemed to enjoy on these quiet evenings and to have enjoyed some carefree time rather than having to have constantly worried about where not only my own but also my brother's next meal was coming from.

It didn't seem fair. First I had to act as an adult and a mother figure to my brother before we settled in Iselia, where I couldn't quite shrug the adult and mother role even then. And now, when this quest started, as the teacher I had to assume a guardian and custodian role. The adult responsible for a group of three minors, not just one this time. At least Kratos had been there for a while though.

Kratos.

Who turned out to be so much more than just a mercenary for hire, a confusing puzzle for one thing. At times it was almost, if not totally, impossible to tell whose side he was on.

I don't think he's bad, not deep down inside. Life just dealt him a rough hand, as it had to a greater or lesser extent to all the people gathered around the campfire whose warmth was important on this cold evening.

There was another adult in the group of course, Regal, but he was a quiet character. Keeps himself to himself, cooks, thinks.

He's not anti-social and admittedly he will, at times, become almost father-figure like to the younger members of the group, gently dispensing wisdom and advice as needed. But he's not become as much of a supporting figure as I have, I've been there from the start and the group have become used to me being the one in charge.

That leaves all the worry and responsibility that position holds on my shoulders.

Colette squeaked as Sheena dropped her pillow in favour of tickling the small blonde. Then Lloyd grinned and joined in the game, Zelos calling out encouragement, all of them laughing.

Colette managed to escape and grabbed something from Sheena's travel bag.

"Heeeeey Zelos! Bet you can't catch me and get this," she cheered as she ran off with the whatever-it-was, Zelos giving chase.

"Good for nothing little sister! Come back here!" Sheena shouted in a friendly tone and leapt up to join in the chase, leaving Lloyd collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

I saw what Colette had grabbed as she ran closer, one of Sheena's bras. No wonder Zelos was chasing after her so enthusiastically.

Genis, who'd been cooking while at the same time trying to steal glances at Presea without anyone noticing, had his attention grabbed by all the noise.

"You only wanna get that off of Colette so you can wear it!" he jeered at Zelos.

"Little brat! How dare you suggest that," Zelos roared but in a harmless, playful tone in keeping with the light atmosphere that was filled with laughter around the campfire. He lunged at my brother and soon the pair were scuffling around in a play fight as more laughter and cheers filled the air.

I wished I could join in with their laughter, even Regal was smiling at their antics.

But no. I was the responsible one. In fact I should probably have scolded Genis for making such a remark. He'd made it to be allowed to join in the game however, and I was too tired to punish him anyways.

Being on this quest, seeing the others enthusiasm for changing the worlds to a better place to live in, made me want to do my part. To do my best to try and eliminate discrimination against half-elves. But it was something that would happen in small steps and I didn't have the energy to do it right now.

Perhaps, perhaps after this battle's over when the worlds are reunited. But right now the daily challenges we're faced with exhaust me. Being a healer requires one to use up a lot of mana.

I yawned and moved to get into my sleeping bag for a quick nap before dinner but was stopped by Noishe whining and putting a paw on my arm. He dropped a small packet of cookies beside me, giving a small bark and wagging his tail.

I looked up, puzzled as to where he'd gotten the biscuits from, and saw Colette wave at me briefly before returning her attention to whatever game it was she was now playing with Lloyd and Sheena.

She just wanted for everyone to be happy which, after all she'd been through, showed what a good heart the girl had. Others might have become moody and spiteful at being used and lied to like that. Colette just kept on doing her best to smile and encouraged others to do the same.

I snuggled into my sleeping bag and propped my head up with my arm so I could eat a few of the cookies. Eating in bed, something I'd normally tell the others off for doing. But that was one of the few childish things I could allow myself to do, and I'm sure the biscuits tasted better because I'd eaten them in that manner.

* * *

Chapter One Review Responses

**Urby: **Hope you've enjoyed these new chapters :) Although I doubt the word "amazing" could ever be used to describe my work LOL

**Freakyleaf: **Thanks :) I'm glad my writing style's OK, I've written so much now that I should hope I've improved a bit since I started :)

**Michelle of the Night: **Yeap, I'm doing the Colloyd bits and Minnie writes about a certain redheaded Chosen and Mizuho ninja so well right? This one was a bit angsty again I think, but I've tried to keep in some fluff as well. I think at this time in the game the characters would be feeling anxious and nervous so there's going to be angst, but they can still have fun right:)

**NakigoeMizuKibun: **Thank you. Hopefully you've enjoyed these two new chapters

**Cardmaster372: **Great writer? Me Blushes Nahhhh, I just love writing fluffy, plotless nonsense Although I have to admit it's been interesting to actually work on a fic with a plot with Minnie ("Guardian Angel"), she came up with a very good plot and I'm enjoying working with her on it

**Tsuruoka: **Glad you thought this was cute. Colette can be very cute I think, so it's easy to write fluff with her :)

**Susuan: **I'm certainly enjoying working with Minnie on these two fics (this and "Guardian Angel"). I love writing my one-shots, but working with Minnie kinda gives me the opportunity to write some different stuff (something with a plot for one thing), and it's great to be able to develop ideas together, to have someone to discuss ideas with. Minnie's a great writer and I'm really glad we're working together :)

**Trickssi: **Yes, I hate it when people have a go at Colette and put her down. OK, so she has some traits that some people might not like that much, but overall she's a good, strong, interesting character. For her to go through all the stuff she does (finding out that pretty much her whole life she's been lied to about her purpose in life and stuff like that) and then still be able to smile shows just how much of a strong character she is. Plus she's cute and the moments between her and Lloyd are adorable right?

Speaking from experience I know people jump to conclusions too quickly :( Experiencing this in real life was, in some ways, an inspiration for that chapter. I've always been brought up in a family where hugs are an important thing, to say that you care and you're close to someone, but not necessarily a romantic thing. Sadly this doesn't seem to be the case everywhere, and people have jumped to the conclusion that my 'brother' (I can't officially adopt him as a brother but he and I are close in that kinda way so I call him that anyways) and I are a couple simply because we'll put an arm around one another.

**Ilvinaeda: **I don't think I can actually stop writing now, so no worries there LOL :) I hope you've enjoyed these new chapters and that you'll continue to enjoy this fic as we add each character's part :)


End file.
